1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a game device and a storage medium which can let a player enjoy an adventure game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there are various games, such as a simulation game, a role-playing game, a combat game, a puzzle game, and the like, each of which can play by using a game device including a display device and a controller. A wide variety of requests to these games have been made from consumers over a wide range.
Among the above-mentioned games, the role-playing game can virtually let a player experience a lot of adventures in an unusual manner that is completely different from real life. A large number of such role-playing games have been proposed and have a great number of fans or maniacs for each game.
Most of these role-playing game, however, are restricted to specific users or maniacs because such games often include too violent, sensational, or too cruel scenes. In an educational point of view, the games are not always suitable for young persons, such as elementary school children.
On the other hand, as urbanization progresses, the school children have lost opportunity for touching a natural product, and experiencing or learning in the nature. Thereby, the children can not effectively cope with occurrence of an emergency, such as a natural disaster.
In such circumstances, it may be helpful for the children to see what to do alone when an emergency arises through a play of the games. Also, one of conditions necessary to live alone is to keep some foods. It might be very important to understand these necessary conditions to live alone by playing the games before occurrence of a real emergency.
Today, it is difficult to assume that a child should seek foods and cook the foods alone in everyday life. Therefore, if a game can virtually cause a disaster to occur and let a player find how to live alone in a place which is isolated from the outside world due to the disaster, the game may be not only more interesting, but also advantageous in an educational point of view.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a game device which plays a survival game which can virtually experience a matter of life and death and which is effective in educating a young person.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game device which plays a survival game which can mainly acquire knowledge of foods.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game device which play a survival game which takes into account a relationship between change of an intake of foods with time and an influence to human health.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a game device which plays a survival game which makes a player understand the difference between cooking of an animal and cooking of a plant, and a relationship between the difference and an influence to human health.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program of the above-mentioned games.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a game device which is capable of playing a game in which a player manipulate a character and make the player experience virtual actions relating to a matter of life and death in connection to the character, and the game device comprises parameters which influences upon the matter of life and death and a control unit which increases or decreases values of the parameters with lapse of time in a game space.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a game device which is capable of playing a game in which a player manipulates a character, and the character lives in an inhabited island alone with acquiring knowledge to survive, and the game device comprises a plurality of images each of which represents a food, a command which instructs to pick up the food, a storage unit which stores a time when the food is picked up, a first control unit which when a time the character eats the food a predetermined time later from the stored time, changes a state of the food, and a second control unit which associates the state of the food with a state of health of the character
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a game device which is capable of playing a game in which a player manipulates a character, and the character lives in an inhabited island alone with acquiring knowledge to survive, and the game device comprises a plurality of images each of which represents a food, a first command which instructs to pick up the food, and a second command which instructs to process the food, wherein selecting of the first and the second commands is associated with a state of health of the character.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a recording medium readable by a computer, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the computer to play a game in which a player manipulates a main character, and the character lives in an inhabited island alone with acquiring knowledge to survive, and the program comprises the steps of storing a plurality of images each of which represents a food, preparing a command which instructs to pick up the food, storing a time when the food is picked up, changing a state of the food when the character eats a food a predetermined time later from the stored time, and associating the state of the food with a state of health of the character.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a recording medium readable by a computer, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the computer to play a game in which a player manipulates a character and, through the game, the player experiences virtual actions relating to a matter of life and death in connection to the character, and the program comprises the steps of preparing parameters which influences upon the matter of life and death, and increasing or decreasing values of the parameters as time in a game space goes by.